Swinging, Falling Part 1
by Faun Black
Summary: This is the first one-shot in a series that I will hopefully keep working on depending on the reviews I get, if I get any. Ron sees Hermione chewing on the end of her quill and he can't hold in his feelings any longer. It's time he finally made his move.


Swinging, Swinging. Falling, Falling.

Part 1

Summary: This is the first one-shot in a series that I will hopefully keep working on depending on the reviews I get, if I get any. Ron sees Hermione chewing on the end of her quill and he can't hold in his feelings any longer. It's time he finally made his move. But he's not the only one planning something, and the person plotting behind the scenes is not who you think it is...mostly RW/HG fluff and a bit of smut.

Please Review!

-----------

The Common Room was still, tense, and dead silent. Every trait that would describe the atmosphere Ron most despised. But for once, everything was peaceful, and the red-head wouldn't have it any other way. Ginny had gone to bed not long ago in the Girl's Dormitory, and Harry was curled up on a couch falling asleep. He and Hermione were the only other people in the room, and though Ron preferred the crowded, hectic fun of an afternoon with a bunch of Gryffindors, he would trade any of those moments for a night like this with his two best friends.

Ron leaned back and locked his fingers behind his head, eyes wondering as they grew tired and his eyelids became heavy. He noticed that Harry had finally dozed off, and the innocent smile on his face, the heavy breathing, and the relaxed posture made Ron warm up just looking at him. It wasn't often his troubled friend was able to dream about things aside from Voldemort, so the picture of bliss on the couch was what Ron lived to see for Harry. He watched protectively over The Boy Who Lived for a few more minutes before fixing his gaze on Hermione, a smirk now gracing his face.

The beautiful witch that Ron had chased after since the end of second year was writing, no surprise there, to her muggle parents at a desk in the back of the room. Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lip in full concentration. She paused to tuck a strand of bushy brown hair behind her ear with delicate ink-stained fingers before biting the end of her quill in frustration. Ron resisted the urge to remind her that she was writing a note to her parents, not doing potions homework, and that she didn't need to stress out so much.

The only thing that kept him from rebuking Hermione, actually, was that her tongue kept working around the tip of the quill and she nibbled furiously on it, making the teenage boy pause and tense up. He began to watch more intently and then realized that, for years, he had been spying on his know-it-all best friend and she didn't even know it. Didn't know what he felt. Ron sighed, looking around anxiously one more time, before gathering enough courage to stand, although his legs wobbled much too obviously. He felt his face grow as red as a tomato like only a Weasley could blush, and made a sad attempt to hide it as he approached Hermione.

She pulled the quill out from between her lips and signed her name swiftly on the piece of parchment. As she dropped the letter and her quill to examine her work, Ron began to recite what to say in his head. But no words were needed if he could see Hermione chew on her quill again. The declaration would just sort of slip out then. So, being a Weasley and a teenage wizard...and well...just being Ron, he picked up the feather and pushed the quill against Hermione's lips gently, making the stunned girl turn around to face him. "Ronald, stop trying to draw on my face! I'm still awake you know!" She pushed the quill away with her hand and gave him a wary look that Ron had to hold back a laugh at. Leave it to Hermione to assume he was trying to draw on her face...

"No Hermione," he corrected, coaxing her eyes back to looking into his,"Just chew on it again." His blue eyes darkened with lust and became colbat while his friend tried to process his words, her expression scared and confused. "Ron...are you alright?" She asked slowly, but he wouldn't let her keep talking. His hands insistantly pushed the quill back against her lips again, and this time she grabbed it from him. "Just chew on it again," Ron repeated, pleading a bit. But Hermione would not be swayed and although she held the tip readily by her mouth, her eyes burned with suspicion and she whispered,"But why?"

The youngest Weasley boy was lost for an explaination and it took him a few awkward moments to recover from his loss for words. "I...w-well...I don't know," he stuttered, although he was gaining confidence slowly. Hermione hadn't shoved him away or given up yet. "It's just that, I've been watching you for the past few years, and I've noticed how whenever you are worried or focusing hard, you chew on your quill...and I guess I like when you do that." Both teenagers shared a very uncomfortable look and then simultaneously glanced worriedly at Harry's sleeping form, both glad that their friend couldn't hear them. "O-ok..." Hermione murmered and stuck the quill in her mouth, clamping down with her teeth and moving her tongue ungracefully; Ron watching perplexed, mesmorized, loving her inexperianced and embarressed movements.

"Hermione..." he said softly, faintly, and took the feather from her mouth, replacing it with his lips. The two friends felt electricity pulse through their veins and, excitedly, began to kiss shyly and curiously against each other's mouths. After pulling away, both with plump, bruised lips and rosy cheeks, Ron took Hermione's hand and pecked it lightly before standing up and whispering goodnight.

------------

Hope you liked it everybody! Sorry that there wasn't much going on in this first part, but it kind of sets up Ron and Hermione's relationship for the rest of the one-shot series. You'll find out who the other plotting person is in one of the parts to come! Things will get dramatic and of course there's more love between these two xDD But I'll actually develop a plot soon, even though this relationship will keep building. Review please, thanks for reading! Be on the look out for my other stories to come. Not chapter guys, stories, keep that in mind.


End file.
